It is often desirable for a service provider or device manufacturer to facilitate third party software application development for the service provider's or device manufacturer's proprietary computing devices, operating systems, and/or platforms. To this end, the service provider may provide a software development kit (“SDK”) to third party developers that includes one or more development and simulation tools. These tools may be configured to facilitate development and testing of software applications within a simulated environment of a particular computing device, operating system, and/or platform.
For example, an illustrative SDK may be configured to facilitate development and testing of a game application to be run or executed by a particular type of mobile phone. To this end, the SDK may include a simulation tool configured to simulate interaction of the game application with the mobile phone.
Unfortunately, conventional simulation tools suffer from several shortcomings. For example, conventional simulation tools are often designed to provide a simulation environment for a specific computing device platform (e.g., a particular mobile phone platform). Hence, these simulation tools may not be used to develop and simulate software applications to be deployed across a variety of different computing device platforms.